


I hate you dumbass

by gabbyislonely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto is loud, College, Denial, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Phone Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, and obnoxious, hinata and kageyama bicker a lot, kageyama has a potty mouth, ongoing, sugamommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyislonely/pseuds/gabbyislonely
Summary: Kageyama gets caught up with lust that he didn't know he had for Hinata, but he's definitely not gay. and he definitely would never like a dumbass like Hinata. it ends up being a shitshow of angst, fluff, and denial.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> UM OKAY so this is my first time writing enjoy I'm sorry if it's bad

————————

Kageyama was woken up with a notification on his phone, he was about to be pissed because it was 3 am but once he saw it was from a stupid tangerine, he contently opened the text expecting it to be a cute video of cats or some shit, but that suddenly a now lovely idea was quickly shot down when he saw a picture of Hinata.

not a normal picture, a nude. semi-nude but it was the same either way to Kageyama because the boxers that Hinata was wearing left little to the imagination as they were extremely low on Hinata’s waist as he shyly posed in front of his full-length mirror. the only thing that wasn't shy was Hinata’s eager hand dragging the waistband low in the middle while he was gladly tracing his hand into his boxers as he arched his back. “What the fuck” he breathed out while scowling at the picture.

His eyes raked slowly over Hinata, and then the outline of his cock that was a little smaller than average, and he observed how the boxers gripped on Hinatas cock like it was what they were made for, his cock was heavy at the top- yeah.. yup, they don't leave anything to the imagination. Kageyama quickly started typing responses to Hinata but he couldn't find one that wasn't right- I mean what do you say to your dumbass friend when they send you a nude.

to: dumbass lil orangey

> wtf Hinata are you okay why did you send that are you drunk? was that a dare?

his eyes kept betraying him as they repeatedly traced over Hinatas body. Hinata's face was cut out of the picture but he wondered what he looked like while posing to expose himself like this. Did it turn him on even more? Kageyama wouldn't admit it but for a brief moment, he wondered what Hinata's orange eyebrows looked like knitted together while he was on full display like that.

>> OMG KAGS IM SO SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT PLEASE FORGET THAT IM SO SORRY THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT

“what the fuck” Kageyama muttered as he typed and deleted a couple of differently worded responses that were along the lines of well-then-who-the-fuck-would-you-send-that-to-you-shithead. he wanted to call him and talk it out because he just discovered that his dumbass innocent Hinata would send a picture of himself in that state. wait- should he call him, why does he care if Hinata sends pics to people for Christ's sake they are both in college, and they were both boys why should it matter. He settled on calling him anyways, he spontaneously pressed the call button and pressed the phone up to his ear, but he heard what sounded like heavy breathing

“kags- I said I was sorry _Ugh_ \- are you kidding me why did you have to call me now-“ Kageyma could not believe what he was hearing, Hinata was seriously being bratty after HE just set HIM a picture that was not necessarily family-friendly.

“what the fuck Shoyo why are you being such a brat shut the fuck up” all he heard was Shoyo letting out a heavy groan. and rustling. Then it suddenly clicked for Kageyama.

“Shoyo?”

“ _mm-_ what the fuck do y-you need can I hang up now. please Tobio _f-fuck_ just let me hang up I swear to god stop complaining about me being a brat I'm not in the mood right now”

“were you going to send that picture to someone- Shoyo who the fuck were you going to send that to"

“ ‘Yama don't fucking call me by the first name I hate you right now ” Kageyama wasn't sure if he heard a whimper or not

“ no no shut the fuck up Shoyo I swear to god tell me did you recently- Shoyo what the fuck did you really take that picture a couple of minutes ago,” he breathed out.  
the setter waited a few seconds in the burning silence for Shoyos response

“yeah- hah you got a problem that I took that just picture you asshol- _f-fuck_ ”

Kageyama's eyes felt hot and heavy with arousal as he thought about the state that Hinata was in while he took the picture, and what that meant he was doing right now. he readjusted himself and arched his back

“are you doing what I think you're doing Shoyo” there's a pause and then a heavy breath

“well what- do you think I'm doing Tobio” Hinata muttered  
Kageyama froze in place as he heard another groan repeating his name. “Shoyo- are you touching yourself”

“only- _shit_ ” Hinata laughed “ only if you- want me to, I've kept the boxers on” he finished.

"I swear to god you're such a shit head fuck-" Kageyama growled before palming his pants that were tight and uncomfortably with the length pressing up against his pants for Shoyo. for fucking Shoyo. What the fuck. 

"Why didn't you just send me a cute cat video fuck- I hate you shit"

Hinata giggled and replied quickly with "No you don't"

Kageyama groans and simply replies with "fine whatever"

Kageyama took a second to process what he was thinking about doing..- WAS HE REALLY GOING TO FUCKING GET OFF WITH HINATA. hah okay then. Fuck it. 

Kageyama sighed heavily “do you feel comfortable doing this Shoyo,” he said as he adjusted his head onto his pillow, propping his phone next to his ear.

“yes, do you ?” Hinata said in a breath. 

“yea” he rasped in a short laugh, “what are you doing right now Shoyo?” he grumbled as he slowly shifted one of his hands down to his waistband tracing his fingers under it. 

“I'm touching myself,” Hinata said in a quiet but audible groan 

“ _fuck Shoyo_ ” Kageyama cursed as he finally gave into dipping his hand into his boxers that were strained. he traced his thumb over the head and shuddered a short gasp. 

“what?” Shoyo muttered. 

“your hard too arent you Shoyo” he mumbled, thinking that Hinata hadn't heard him until he heard a hesitated “yes”

“did you start touching yourself shithead” he hissed while tracing under the side of his cock with his pointer finger. “well, i-am trying to run my hand up to it slowly so i- don't finish too fast,” Hinata explained in a frustrated moan. Kageyama stilled his hips and slowed his hand just to take a second to imagine Hinata propped up on his headboard, lazily and desperately stroking his heavy cock for Kageyama. 

“whats would turn you on the most Shoyo” Kageyama grunted while starting to stroke his cock again. 

“I-I want to make you feel good Kageyama!” 

“ _You already are Shoyo,_ ” Kageyama said quickly

“What?!” 

“I’ve been touching myself since you told me _you_ were touching yourself,” Kageyama taunted. “Thinking about you _like that… in your room.. in your bed_ ,” Kageyama huffed before adding “I _really_ like your voice like this Shoyo,” Tobio grunted as he put his thumb on the slit of his cock, and felt pre-cum leak out of it with one slick spill. 

“you do?” Hinata mewls 

" _fuck yes_ ” Kageyama growls while tracing the precum from the tip of his dick all the way down to the base slowly

Oh, how Shouyou wants more of that so badly he could scream. Instead, he asks, tone pleading, “What do you want me to do 'Yama?” 

“Can you- uh please t-tell me what to do Tobio _please_ ” Hinata Stammered 

Kageyama hummed deeply- pleased at what Hinata was asking him to do

“Take your hand off your cock you fucking bitch” Kageyama cursed 

"o-okay ” Hinata said in a whine as his hand hesitantly sipped away from his cock 

“good now let’s see how long you last without touching your _needy cock_ " Kageyama practically purrs while fingering the slit of his head following with a groan. How bad do you want to touch yourself?” Kageyama nagged.

“ _really bad ‘Yama_ ” 

“stop sounding so fucking _desperate_ , do you want to touch yourself that badly?” Kageyama teased trying to sound grounded but his sentence ended in a groan when he started moving his hand faster and jerked his wet fingers hard over the length at a faster rhythm. 

“ Tobio please”

“fine just do as I say “ Kageyama grunted 

“I will,” Hinata said quickly complying 

“Okay put one hand on your thigh, and the other on the base of your cock” Kageyama whispered breathlessly while slowing down his hand just to feel his dick throb in his hand- “and don’t move your hand, hold it there Shoyo”

“Please ‘Yama stop being such a fucking tease p-please let me touch myself” Hinata whined with a groan 

“I wasn’t finished” Kageyama sneered before slowly saying “now fuck your hand since I know your that hopeless”

Kageyama heard a whimper and quiet yes Tobio. Kageyama slowly started grinding his hips into his hand needing more friction. but he stopped in his tracks when he heard the slapping of what had to be Hinata’s hips- against his hand.

“is your cock that fucking desperate Shoyo” Kageyama scoffed

Kageyama continued stroking his cock, and his eyes were so hot and glossed over. “Fuck shoyo who the fuck gave you the right to make me like this” Kageyama barks as he leans his head back and swallows hard, his sweat dripping down his neck, and his arousal pooling in his stomach even more than he thought it ever could. 

“Tobio- Tobioo- I’m close fuc-“

“Take your hand off _right now_ ” Kageyama demands 

“ _Oh god,_ ” Shouyou outright sobs

“ _Good._ ” Kageyama breathes.

“ _God fuck me_ ” Shoyo begs with a drawn-out groan 

Kageyama tightens his grip on his dick as he pictures it well; tracing Hinata’s waist and lowering his hands to gripping this hips as he leans in close, sliding his cock up over his hole while he begs for it in that goddamn voice – quiet but wrecked with need. 

You can touch yourself again dumbass” he groans 

Kageyama is imagining Hinata right at that moment running his hand quickly down to grip his cock again like it’s what he’s meant to do. 

“take your other hand and fucking finger yourself” Kageyama demands 

“i-I’ve never done that before,” Hinata says in small breaths 

Kageyama pauses. “do you want to try,” he asks slowly.

“yes, yeah,” Hinata says. “just tell me what to do please- Tobio.”

“I was already planning on that you know”

“God I hate you,” Hinata said determined 

“We both know you don’t or you wouldn’t be here. Doing this, now take your other hand and trace it over your hole” Kageyama says with confidence

“Okay,” Hinata says obediently, followed a hitch of his breath 

Kageyama was now lazily stroking his cock because he had no intent on coming just yet. he was set on hearing what Hinatas amazing voice sounded like when he came. Hearing Hinata’s voice like that should be illegal because it turned Kageyama on so fucking much, all the moans, whimpers, and groans alone could set Kageyama on edge. 

“Okay,” he started “now insert one knuckle,” Kageyama said rugged as he automatically imagined Hinata in this state, 

“Okay okay- I did,” Hinata said sounding like he was about to break for kageyama. 

“now push it in a little bit more..” he paused before adding “if it helps imagine that it’s my fingers” 

“fuck I am, but your fingers are so much longer ‘Yama” Hinata groaned 

“just stretch your fingers as far as you can to make up for it” Kageyama snapped. Kageyama waited a little longer for Hinata’s reply because the only thing he could hear was breathy whimpers

“Tobio- I got the whole finger in”

“ _Good job Shoyo_ ” Kageyama praised with a low hum. “okay now, slowly add the other one and drag your fingers down the inside of you” Kageyama practically growled.

“I am- it feels weird- _fu-fuck ohmygod fuck_ ” Hinata chanted exasperated 

“what? What’s wrong?” Kageyama said startled and sat up a little on his elbow and stopped moving his hand on his dick 

“It feels _so fucking good t-tobio_ ” Hinata whimpered. 

Kageyama sighed in relief and plopped back down and started heavily stroking again, feeling his cock jump at every sing little breath and moan that Hinata gives him. 

“ Make sure that you aren’t neglecting your cock shoyo” Kageyama hummed slowly 

“Trust me I’m not- _please_ I’m so close please let me come _Tobio_ \- fuck” Kageyama was so hot that he felt like he was laying out on a beach in the hot summer. he arched his back and ground his hips into his hand

“go faster, I’m close dumbass,” Kageyama said between a long low groan 

“I’m so close _Tobio-_ “ Shoyo said quickly and breathy

Kageyama could hear the wet noises that the other man was making and it made his length feel even hotter. Kageyama arched his back and his head flew back as he stroked even faster while clenching his fingers tighter to grind the underside of his cock so it was tightly held and stroked. 

_“f-fuck-_ “ Kageyama cursed while his hips studdered. and he felt warm and so close. 

“ oh god, your so hot Tobio,” Hinata said choked

“you are too fuck I’m so close” Kageyama growled as he swallowed thickly and groaned 

“ _fuck fuck fuck Tobio- I’m_ “ he heard a muffled moan that was so fucking hot, and not long after that Kageyama was groaning of Hinata’s name.

“ _fuck Shoyo- dumbass ff-fuck_ ” he hissed right before he felt his cock throb one last time and he came hard and fast on his stomach. He contently laid there for about 5 minutes calm with the endorphins that came from his orgasm. He blinked staring up at the ceiling and he was too fucking tired to move an inch, all he could do was listen to the steady and satisfying breathing of Hinata. Wait. waitwait. what the fuck. what the fuck had he just done. He just got off to the idea of Hinata. he quickly propped up on one of his elbows and grabbed his phone and spontaneously pressed the hang-up button. 

“ _what the fuck_ ” Kageyama said in a quick breath while fully sitting up. He waddled around his messy room like a dear in headlights looking for a towel in his extremely messy room...

“Ah there you are” he exclaimed to a little poor towel that was hiding in the corner. 

Kageyama quickly wiped his cum off of his stomach and chest, it was now cold and so so disgusting.

“damn I need to take a shower” Kageyama murmured while looking at his alarm clock. It was 4: 26 am… “Okay yeah shower”. Kageyama said as he decided on taking a shower to help him feel less disgusting and maybe it will 

“what the fuck I’m not even gay I swear what th-“ he continued mumbling while flopping into the shower and squealed when the water was too hot.


	2. ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata wakes up stunned at what happened and texts sugamama, its lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this so much ALSO GO SUGAMAMA GO

————————

Hinata woke up with his phone laying next to him on his pillow. he lay there zoned out for a solid minute before sitting up abruptly and started reviewing what happened with Kageyama the night before; he had no idea what the fuck to do, so he only had one option: 

to: sugamommy 

> HELP ME AH SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> im very much confused  
> OKAY do NOT JUDGE ME BUT I KINDAAA HAD LIKE- IDK PHONE SEX  
> OKAY I DONT LIKE THE PERSON  
>BUT LIKE WE JUST KINDA GOT CAUGHT UP IN IT  
>do i like them WAIT NO WTF NO NO  
> its fine im overreacting its not that deep right, we were just like hornY- DONT KILL ME IM SORRY 

he continued smashing the keyboard till mommy crow started typing 

>> okay 1) stop spamming me child and 2) WHAT THE FUCK WHO WHAT WHEN AND WHERE AND WHY 

> OKAY DONT HIT ME WITH THAT MF MAMA MODE NOWWWW IM IN UNIVERCITY I AM VERY MUCH CAPABLEEE GJHEFASBMD

>> UHH NO YOU AS A MATTER OF FACT ARE NOT CAPABLE- YOU MY BB ORANGE NOW TIME FOR A SEX ED CLASS- wow my bb grew up so fast aeww

Hinata sat there and gawked at the text.

> ha ha ha nope i am not ganna listen to a sex ed class 

>> YES YOU ARE CHILD NOW COME HERE ILL MAKE IT QUICK 

>IM ASSUMING I DONT HAVE A CHOICE AND I HAVE TO SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU 

>> YEAH WHAT ABOUT IT BITCH 🙂

> okay please get it over with you said it was gonna be quick mf 😀

>> no cussing 😀

>> OKAY SO BASICALLY CONSENT: ASK THEM IF THEY ARE COMFOARABLTLE AND IF THEY ARE READY, AND NEVER FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE TO DO ANYTHING. AND PROTECTION IS CONDOMS- DONT PUT THEM ON TOO TIGHT THO, AND UHH DICK GOES IN VAG OR VAG GOES ON VAG OR DICK GOES IN OTHER WHOLE 😛 okay im done 

Hinata scoffed at the text and giggled 

>tysm for that sex ed class ayyyeee and don't worry I took notes, mamas

>> don't call me mamas. no. I'm leaving. 🥵 bye ho 

> LORD SORRY AND BYE 

>> BYE I JUST HAVE TO GO TO CLASS 

Hinata giggled as he appreciated the serotonin that Suga gave him, but then he realized 

> ALSO UH EXCUSE ME WE NEVER TALKED ABOUT WHAT I DO ABOUT THE PERSON I LIKE A PHONE SEX- IK THEM IRL AND WE DONT GET ALONG BUT IT KINDA HAPPENED WHAT DO I DO HAHAHHAEGADSA COME BACK. 

I took a minute until Hinata saw Suga typing

>> okay bro- basically your fine as long as you both consented n’ shit then you are okay. cmon your in college your okay live a lil. 

> you're  
> so its okay.. do ya think I can forget about it doe

>> yea you both were just horny and shit🥴

>ihy🥴

>> IHY TOO OK IGTG BYE BB CROW 

Hinata chuckled and realized that he was overreacting and what happened with Kageyama was a stupid one-time thing that the both of them would forget. It was fine.

Hinata hopped out of bed and danced to his closet to get his clothes. He slapped them on and did his infamous jittery smile in the mirror before heading out the door for class, knowing full well that he and Kageyama are definitely going to ignore what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked ittt 
> 
> also my email is gskyemorris@gmail.com if you want to be a beta reader- I just was wondering if anyone liked the story and would be up to reading it before I upload it, it would be SO helpful, just shoot me an email


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a dumbass and Kageyama is grouchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go

Kageyama got out of the shower and felt immediately much better once the cool air hit his skin. He quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was almost five am. One thing that he was sure of was that he was not going to mention what happened with Hinata to anyone, and he definitely wasn't going to treat Hinata differently. He was the same old dumbass, Just a dumbass that he touched himself while thinking about said dumbass-

“Ugh what the fuck today is going to be a long day,” Kageyama growled.

Kageyama mumbled a song he heard a week ago that was still fucking stuck in his head while he went to his closet to put on something. He ended up just putting on his favorite pair of sweatpants and a new Nike grey sweatshirt, it was the only thing he liked about his day.

Kageyama decided on going to the school cafe and getting ahead on schoolwork since he didn't have anything better to do and he knew that the cafe opened really early. He grabbed his bag and quickly slipped on his shoes and went out the door.

It was a very cold morning, and Kageyama fucking hated winter. it just made him even more grumpy.

After a couple of minutes' walk from the dorms to the cafe. He sets his bag at the table and starts working on his English assignment. He ended up having to google most of the answers but he still got it done and felt very productive. He looked at the time on his laptop and saw that it was 6:45 and his class started at 7 so he figured that he might as well order some milk.

Kageyama went up to order his milk but then he made eye contact with Hinata. the last fucking thing he wanted to see was Hinata. He grumbled, “what the fuck are yo-“ but was cut short when Hinata tripped over his own feet-

Suddenly the hot brown liquid splashed down the front of all clothes, and he just stared at the bright orange piece of shit that ruined the only good thing about his day.

“ _what the fuck._ Hinata. are you fucking kidding me DUMBASS” he barked while shuffling over to the napkins on the other end of the counter.

Hinata looked absolutely terrified (rightfully so) and stuttered out too many “I—I’m sorry” ’s and “Oh my god's" to count. Hinata looked down the front of Kageyama’s shirt then back up to his face. “I was just— _the coffee—and then… you were-_ ” He gestures to Kageyama’s now drenched torso, letting out a breath.

Today cannot possibly be fucking worse. His eyebrows scrunch up and glare down at him, the smell of coffee permeating the air as it soaked into his sweater. “Don’t you know how to be careful while holding coffee with no lid on dumbass”

“I—” Hinata starts, then stops abruptly, scowling up at Kageyama. “I was going to offer to buy you a cup of coffee, but I guess I won’t know since I’m a dumbass."

“I don't like coffee Hinata- and _yes, yes you are a dumbass,_ '' Kageyama said, continuing to have a scowling contest with the messy orange head. Kageyama starts walking out of the cafe even though he hadn't gotten his milk yet

He doesn’t stop walking until he’s reached the bathroom in the 3rd Building. He grabs a bunch of paper towels and scrubs wildly at the spilled coffee; it’s all he can smell now. “Fuck,” he cursed while pulling the sweater over his head to scrub it better. The smell is still there, but less so. At least there isn't too much coffee on his pants.

“I'm so sorry, do you need help- I can get you a shirt or something” Hinata stumbles out while slipping into the bathroom. Kageyama could practically feel Hinata's eyes raking over his bare back “AH! I’m so sorry I didn't know you didn't have a shirt on,” Hinata squealed while looking away.

Kageyama turned to Hinata and blinked at him. “Stop acting like your five, shut up dumbass- and I had to take it off because of you and I didnt wear a shirt under so I'm petty fucked.” Kageyama barked while glaring at Hinata.

Hinata's eyes snapped into Kageyama's eye contact but then slowly lowered, and traced over Kageyama's defined chest, Then his abs- which had gotten much more defined since they played volleyball in high school together. Hinata told himself not to look down further but the literal V that dipped low into Kageyama's pants was irresistible, 

and the trail of dark hair that led down made Hinata's eyes linger at Kageyama's waistband. For a brief moment, he thought about the night before and how Kageyama's own hands had reached there just for Hinata.

“Stop zoning out on me here.” Kageyama said while running a paper towel under the water. “okay come here dumbass get me some more paper towels.”

“Okay okay,” Hinata chirped while swatting away his aroused thoughts and pulled some more paper towels out of the dispenser and threw them at Kageyama.

“DUMBASS DON'T THROW THEM AT ME THAT DOESNT HELP” Kageyama scolded while gathering the couple of paper towels that Hinata threw

“WELL I'M SO SORRY EE” Hinata mocked before Kageyama suddenly took a step closer and lowered his head so that he was eye level with Hinata.

“ _Just hand me the paper towels bitch_ ” Kageyama growled while staring into Hinata's eyes. 

“ _okay_ ” Hinata breathed slowly while looking up at Kageyama. He backed away to hand the last paper towels to Kageyama, who was still very much shirtless and very much distracting Hinata.

Kageyama wet the last paper towels and dragged them over the now faint stain. “that'll do dumbass,” Kageyama grumbled at the faint damp stain on his sweatshirt. Kageyama quickly put on his sweatshirt and Hinata couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

“oh my gosh ok- I'm so sorry I can walk you to class” Hinata stumbled out of the bathroom after Kageyama

“No class starts in like five minutes, dumbass its 6:58,” Kageyama snapped while looking at his phone.

Kageyama was late to his first class, which isn't the worst thing in the world since he hates his math class. He makes it to class and sits down at one of the few available desks at the back.

“Do you smell… coffee?” He overhears a girl say a couple of rows ahead of him to her friends and Kageyama rolls his eyes.

“what are you wearing” he hears Tsukishima scoff

“I'm wearing clothes- shut up a dumbass spilled coffee on me” Kageyama grumbles.

“whatever” Tsukishima says while sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just comment if you want more hos-


	4. ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, what do you want me to call you? _hm?_ ” said breathing hot in Hinata's ear. 
> 
> “ _Call me your bitch_ ” Hinata mumbled leaning into Kageyama's ear. 
> 
> “ _Good boy_ ” Kageyama growled while smirking into Hinata's neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two words- sexual tension like cmonnnnnnn AHHGHGHFFHV

Hinata's stupid coffee. He had a math test in his first class, which he absolutely tanked. 

Kageyama walked to the third building for his last class of the day. It was still pretty cold out but not as much as it was that morning, but still cold enough that he could see his own breath

He had world history as his last class, it was from one to two-thirty and it was always a pretty laid back class so he didn't have too much of a problem with it. 

Kageyama walked into the classroom and quietly sat down and absent-mindedly scrolled on his phone

As soon as the bell rang the teacher urged everyone to get in their seats and be quiet.

“Okay class for the next week we will be doing a partner project, and you may pick any topic from history, now is a chance for all of you to show me your creativity and how well you work with partners” he finished announcing 

A student a couple of rows ahead of Kageyama raised their hand and asked “may we pick our partners?” 

“No, you can't pick your partners in the real world,” He stated confidently as practically the whole class groaned. 

“And your name is posted on the sheet” he held up a paper, “so get up, find you and your partner's name and get working” he finished as he set the paper back down. 

Kageyama waited for everyone to stop shuffling around before he walked up to the front of the class to find his partner

“Kageyama… Kageyama..” he muttered as he scanned the paper for his name. “ there he said once he spotted his name.

He moved his finger and pointed to his partner's name. His partner was Hinata. Fucking Hinata. 

“Are you fuc-” he trailed off before lifting his head to look at Hinata who was looking back at him.

“You better do your part and don't talk to me unless you have to or I'll kill you” he looked at the sheet. “And I'll kick your ass if you slack off” 

Hinata nodded obnoxiously. 

They both walked to the back row where Kageyama's desk was. “Umm, so what topic were you thinking of doing?” Hinata said while pulling a chair up to Kageyama's desk. 

“World war two” Kageyama said while opening his laptop. 

“Noooo that's so boring and other people are bound to be doing it. Come on ‘Yamaaa” Hinata whined. 

“Stop fucking crying” he barked. “And it doesn't matter if it's a popular topic or not. We just need to do the best one and stand out,'' Kageyama stated confidently. 

“I guess that makes sense- how will we stand out though,” Hinata muttered. 

“We'll talk about stuff that no one heard of before” Kageyama began, “and maybe do a hands-on demonstration,” he said as he opened some articles on World War two that looked promising. 

“Here's the rubric” Hinata handed him a copy.

“Thanks, Kageyama muttered while scribbling down some notes on a stray sheet of notebook paper. 

“Just text me any really good websites you find- that you would want me to check out,” Hinata said without a thought. 

Kageyama stopped writing when he realized that to text Hinata he would have to look at that picture Hinata sent- of him exposing himself like that. How he saw his deep orange colored hair that trailed low between Hinata's hips followed by his eager hand. It made him fume that Hinata was going to send that to someone 

Before Kageyama knew it he was replaying the way that Hinata's voice sounded, how he begged, how he- 

Kageyama stopped his own thoughts “yeah I will.” 

“Okay.” Hinata leaned back on two chair legs and looked up at the ceiling. “What time is it?”

“2:10,” Kageyama muttered while his eyes skimmed across the screen reading. 

“I'm so tired I can't wait to go home and lay down” Hinata groaned before obnoxiously losing his balance in his chair and wobbled before regaining his balance 

“Get to work dumbass” Kageyama grumbled.

“Okay grumpy pants” Hinata grabbed his laptop and started googling for some good sources. 

Kageyama quickly slapped the back of his hand on Hinata's arm. “Shut the fuck up- and don't call me that bitch” he snapped. 

“If you don't stop calling me a bitch, then I won't stop calling you grumpy pants~” Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama, who was very intensely glaring with one of his eyebrows twitching like he was about to pounce. 

Kageyama stood out of his seat and took a step over to Hinata. Hinata looked up at him and Kagyeyama continued glaring. He propped his knee onto Hinata's chair and leaned down. Kageyama weaved his fingers into Hinata's messy orange locks loosely. 

Then he gripped hard, earning a groan from Hinata. Kageyama yanked his head to the right and leaned his head next to his neck and breathed on it hard. “ _Shut the fuck up bitch ill call you whatever I want_ ” Kageyama felt hot, he didnt know why.

Hinata tilted his head closer to Kageyama and loosely breathed out “grumpy pants” Kagyema tightened his grip on Hinata's hair earning him yet another groan along with Hinata arching his back.

“No, what do you want me to call you? _hm?_ ” said breathing hot in Hinata's ear. 

“ _Call me your bitch_ ” Hinata mumbled leaning into Kageyama's ear. 

“ _Good boy_ ” Kageyama growled while smirking into Hinata's neck and released Hinata's hair, letting his hand slowly slide out. Hinata's head cocked back up and it was as red as a tomato. What were they doing?- and why does he feel hot Kageyama asked himself

“Oh my god were you two arguing again.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

“This dumbass-” they both pointed at each other and then turned to each other bickering.

“Lord” tsukishima grumbled while walking away. 

“WORK DUMBASS” Kageyama barked.

“YOU TOO- YOUR NOT WORKING”

“BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO GET YOU TO WORK,” he said flailing his arms. 

“THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE” Hinata snapped.

“Oh my god this is going to be a long project”

“Tell me about it” he mumbled

“Shut up bitch” Kageyama locked eyes with Hinata and he shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPED YA LIKED IT ILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTERS OUT SOON DONT WORRY I ALREADY KNOW WHAT THEYLL BE ABOUT


End file.
